tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Salt
Shio Furikake is a Japanese student who joined the team...at some point. He is 18 and one of the biggiest slackers on the team. No one really knows when he first discovered his Mew Genes, but it's obvious he didn't join the cafe upon discovery. Shio is a laid-back guy who really just wants to hang out. He seems to have no apparent want to fight anyone, nor to do anything remotely resembling work at the cafe. He's very social and goofy, rarely serious. Shio is played by Zeyez (more commonly known as Mew Coconut) on TegakiE. Name Shio's name is half literal and half a pun: "Shio" means salt and is referenced in his mew title, Mew Salt. "Furikake" means to shake, in this case referring to a salt shaker / the act of seasoning a dish with salt by shaking. Physical Appearance Shio stands at 5'11", and is quite tall compared to his sister and the girls he usually works with. He has an average build, somewhere in the middle of slight and fit. Human Form In human form, Shio has black hair and dark brown eyes. He has freckles and an almost permanent grin, tending to wear button-down shirts and hoodies with dark jeans. He dresses business-casual half the time, sometimes opting for a simple tee-shirt or sweater. He's a guy of simple tastes. Mew Form In his Mew Form, Shio's hair turns white and his eyes change from dark brown to a light blue. His outfit is a much looser version of the usual - he is seen to wear a white vest with a light grey button-down underneath, black tie around his neck. He also sports a choker, also in light grey. He has what seems to be white jeans, with a tie used as a surrogate belt (also in light grey). He has black shoes. He also gains a pair of leathery bat wings, as per his DNA as a Bumblebee Bat. Personality Shio, on the surface, seems to be incredibly lazy, carefree, and sort of dumb. He enjoys teasing, joking, and simply relaxing. He plays video games and laughs often. He doesn't seem to take anything serious. Ever. However, he is truely a complicated individual, hiding his insecurities and fears behind his lackidasical attitude. He cares deeply for his younger sister, Pepper, and is truthfully incredibly responsible and loyal. He worries a lot and does his best to keep Pepper safe as well as himself. He amasses quite a lot of responsibility, and doesn't like to ask for help when he's gone over his head. Weapon WIP Relationships Family Kuroko Furikake (39): Shio's mother. She lives in America, and is an actress in Hollywood. Her stage name is Yoshie Murakami, and is fairly well-known. Not much else is known about her, just that she lives away from her children. Shio has a strained relationship with her, most likely because she is never home. Nobu Hokusai (40): Deceased. Shio's biological father, he never really knew him that well. His parents got a divorce when he was ten, and his father died when he was 16. His role in Shio's life is unknown, as Shio never talks about him. Ever. Seriously. Don't ask him. Pepper Furikake (15): Shio's younger sister. They are extremely close. Shio is very protective of her, becoming angry when he found out that she was a Mew Mew. He wants to make sure she's safe, and was quite angry with Ryou for a long time for involving her. Pepper and Shio are best friends, relying on each other for most everything. Friends Mew Shokolade (Shokolade): Shio is just confused by him. He can't tell if Shoko is male or female, so he mostly avoids him. This isn't because he bears Shoko ill will - he just has no idea how to act around him. He doesn't know whether to be attracted to him or to invite him over to play video games. Mew Caramel (Amber Jacques): Shio sees her as a friend, and enjoys her company. He is too dense to sense how she feels (although it's pretty obvious), and it isn't apparent if he reciprocates her feelings. However, he does talk to her an awful lot and jokes with her quite often. Writes in his diary about her, even. Enemies Mew Mirtillo: She always has to cover his skipped shifts. So naturally she hates his guts and once strangled him. Shio, of course, didn't understand why she was so upset. Category:Characters Category:Mews